


There for You

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan visits Padmé to tell her that he knows about her relationship with Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

He knew. For three years, he had never wanted to see the truth, but it had been there all along. He knew after seeing the way the Senator and his Padawan hugged, and kissed each other in the hanger, they had given into their love for each other. Obi-Wan had hoped Anakin would be stronger, and realize that no matter how much he loved Padmé, he could not have a romantic relationship with her.

Obi-Wan had never confronted Anakin about it, but now he knew, as he walked towards the Senator's apartment, that was the reason he was there. What hurt even more than the lies were that his best friend, who he thought he knew and trusted, had betrayed him. Padmé always considered him her best friend and confidant. He trusted her to be honest with him about everything, but this one time, she hadn't been. Finally, he stopped walking, looked up as he reached Padmé's apartment.

Obi-Wan sighed, and stood up straight as he pressed his thumb to the speaker. "Milady?"

He waited some minutes until Padmé finally answered, telling him he could enter. Obi-Wan fixed his cloak again as he entered the apartment and found Padmé on the couch. He walked over, smiling sourly as she stood up, hugged him in return and he briefly kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for coming, Obi-Wan..." she started, "There's something I need to tell you..."

He smiled again sourly. "I know, Padmé. I know everything." Padmé didn't flinch, not surprised that he already knew. She could never lie to him. "Anakin hasn't talked to me about your relationship, but I knew. I knew something changed that day in the hanger, but I didn't want to see it."

"I'm sorry...you must be so disappointed in me..." Padmé cried, her eyes wandering away from him as she struggled not to cry. "I didn't mean to lie to you, Ben. I love Anakin, and I want these children. We both do..."

Obi-Wan moaned, leaning forward on his leg. "You realize that after this meeting, I have to tell the Jedi Council about this? About Anakin, you and your children?"

"I know," she whispered, "I wanted to tell you first because I couldn't talk to Anakin about this...If he knew..."

"Knew what, Padmé?"

"Anakin thinks we're only having one child, but I found out this morning after a clinical visit, that isn't the case. They are two of them. Twins," she said. "I'm scared, Obi-Wan. After I got back from the check-up, I had a panic attack. Suddenly, I realized how much being pregnant could hurt Anakin's future in the Jedi Order. It could destroy my career as well...More so, I'm worried about Anakin. He's...become more difficult..."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know," he said. "He isn't the same anymore. Something's changed in him..." He was hesitant to continue, but Padmé knew from his silence that he had the same fears she did. "Milady, I can't promise you the Council will look the other way, but we will try and do everything possible to help you. I'll try and do everything I can to help you."

Padmé leaned over and suddenly hugged Obi-Wan. As she pulled away from him, Obi-Wan looked into her eyes and tried to smile. "Everything will be all right, Padmé," he whispered. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, my friend," she whispered again, and hugged him again, finally allowing herself to release all her sorrows.

The End


End file.
